


origins oneshots

by Madmagic101



Category: originsRP
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, originsofOlympus fairytailorigins originsRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmagic101/pseuds/Madmagic101
Summary: some of my favorite oneshots I've writing over the last two years of being in the originsRP fandom this includes fto s4/sno s2/oz/ooo s2/fto s5/ other series by the origins crew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. about

**Author's Note:**

> all these and more are posted on my wattpad all of these are uploads my wattpad is madmagic101

origins one shots that I really like from my wattpad account


	2. notes

This will most likely have:  
-fluff<3  
-comfort<3  
-a small bit of angst  
-very soft gore  
-head cannons/fannon/AU's  
-crack ships  
-poly ships  
-rarepairs  
-genfic  
-anxiety/panic attacks (I'll put a tw)  
-slow burn  
-het/wlw/mlm

this will not have:  
-smut/lemon/lime/Pwp  
-character death  
-MCD  
-self harm  
-suicide  
-non-con  
-heavy or excessive gore  
-OC ships or Y/N ships  
-pregnancy/mpreg  
-dead dove: do not eat  
-ABO (au)  
-crossovers   
-romantic ships with Lo'Pho (furies)


	3. Hanahaki (Oz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> series: OriginZ  
> ship: Landon  
> au: Hanahaki

Branden's POV:  
I wake up and feel sick I've felt like this for the past week or so I start to cough I run to the closest bin and throw up flower petals. "Ok that's not normal" I cover them with some old paper that was on the table next to me. I decided to go see the doc I get ready to go when Lucas wakes up "hey where are you going?" I feel worse as soon as I see him "Oh I needed to go visit someone" I smile and walk past him to the exit.  
\- - - -  
I knock on the door feeling a little better "oh hi" Charlie answers "hey is the doc here?" "Sorry no but I can help" "ok well can I come inside?" "Sure" we walk over to the couch's "so what's up?" "Well I was sick this morning and I coughed up petals?" I explain "oh that's not good" she looks at her note book "why is that?" I ask "it sounds like Hanahaki" she writes something down "what?" "Hanahaki it's uncommon but people who have the disease cough up flower petals and sometimes blood as well, to get the illness you need to love someone and not have the same love returned" She says "ok is it bad?" I ask "oh well you will eventuality choke to death after your lungs feel up with flower petals" she looks at me with a sadness in her eyes. "So how do I fix it?" "Well you can have surgery but that takes away your feelings for the person and it's really difficult to do or confess to the person and if they like you back then good if not..." "what happens?" "Nether me or the Doc can do the surgery I was never finished training to do it and the doc didn't do it in his training" "what happens if I don't know how I like?" "Well that's not good I mean you will feel worse when around them I guess but I'm sure you'll find out" she says "thanks but I need to get back to Michael's" "Bye" she walks me to the door "bye" I walk away.  
\- - - -  
As I get home I walk in to see David drinking and Podrick serving his. "Hey where have you been?" He asks "visiting a client" I go and sit on the couch "oh hey" Lucas says going though the fist add kit he brought with him, I feel bad as soon as I see him. "hey" I lay back feeling terrible I look over to Lucas and start to fell a cough forming "so who did you see?" "I-" I cover my mouth and cough "are you ok?" Lucas asks I shake my head "here" he hands me a sick bag from the aid kit, I start to cough a lot. I look in the bag to see pink and purple petals" shit I look at Lucas worried "here" Lucas takes the bag "wait no" I panic as he looks in the bag. "Branden?" He asks he looks concerned "it's fine" "no Hanahaki isn't fine" "oh you know what it is?" "Yeah so who is it?" He looks a little upset "what?" "Who do you like?" "it doesn't matter" "no I want to know please tell me" "fine it's you I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or to blame but-" he hugs me making me feel so much better I hug him back. "I like you to" he blush's I smile kissing his cheek. "Finally!" We look over to David "what?" I ask "you have been flirting with Lucas for the last month and a half and his so ablutions" David complains "what?" Lucas looks at me "you are oblivious" I kiss his forehead making me turn red.

Words-633  
hope you enjoyed!  
Bye. •-•


End file.
